


Working Till the Sun Don't Shine

by Branch



Series: Saving Nickles, Saving Dimes [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera has a stressful day and wants Yamamoto to help him unwind, which Yamamoto is perfectly happy to do.  Sheer Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Till the Sun Don't Shine

Hayato closed the door to his office carefully, breathing deep and slow.

"That didn’t go very well," Takeshi observed from where he stood looking out the window.

"No. It didn’t," Hayato said, with what he thought was a commendable lack of screaming rage, under the circumstances. He hung his jacket on a chair and undid his tie with short, precise movements, eyes narrowed at empty air.

"Think we’re actually going to wind up in a war with the Barassi?"

"At the moment, I would welcome it," Hayato said through his teeth. "But right now I really don’t want to talk about those motherless bastards."

Takeshi looked over his shoulder, brows lifted inquiringly.

"What I want right now," Hayato said evenly, unbuttoning his shirt and stripping it off, "is for you to fuck me."

Takeshi’s eyes darkened with heat, and what Hayato suspected was his own reaction to the afternoon’s disastrous negotiations coming to the fore. He reached up to pull his own tie loose, voice turning husky. "Sure thing."

Their clothes went all over the room, and Takeshi chuckled as Hayato ripped open a packet of lube and turned up Takeshi’s hand to pour it pointedly into his palm. Hayato growled and pressed against him, pulling him down to a kiss. The fierceness of it, the strength of Takeshi’s arm tightening around him, soothed him a little, enough to relax and sigh as long, slick fingers stroked him. The sigh turned into a moan as Takeshi rubbed slow, hard circles over his entrance, working the muscles until he could press his fingers in.

"Yes," Hayato said, husky, pressing his forehead against Takeshi’s shoulder as those fingers worked in and out of his ass. "Yes, that."

"Mm, thought so." Takeshi twisted his fingers slowly, deep inside Hayato, and caught him closer as he shuddered. Another few strokes and he murmured, "Turn around. Against the wall."

Hayato turned and leaned against the wall, panting, taut with lingering tension and rising anticipation. Takeshi’s hands closing on his hips made him shiver and the slide of Takeshi’s cock between his cheeks made him moan. "Takeshi…"

"Shh." Takeshi pressed up against his back and dropped a kiss on his shoulder. "I’ve got it."

Hayato spread his legs wider and moaned as Takeshi’s cock pushed into him, opened him up, sliding hard and big inside him, perfectly distracting. "God, yes…"

Takeshi growled soft agreement as he pulled Hayato tight against him and drove into him deep and hard, again and again. Hayato gasped with each thrust, heat coiling tighter and tighter in his stomach and spine. "Yes, harder…"

"Yeah." Takeshi gathered him close and fucked him hard and fast, each stroke rocking Hayato up against the wall, against the surety of Takeshi’s arms around him. His ass felt hot and stretched with how hard Takeshi’s cock was pounding in, and pleasure tingled down his nerves. It was exactly the release, the intensity, the shelter, he needed, and he wished it could last forever; the sound he made when Takeshi’s hand, still slick, closed between his legs was half hungry and half disappointed. And then it was nothing but raw want as Takeshi’s fist closed around his cock and stroked him hard.

Sensation burst through him, hot and wild, and he cried out. Takeshi caught him tighter still, groaning against his shoulder as his hips jerked short and hard against Hayato.

Hayato leaned against the wall, panting, eyes closed. He made a soft sound as Takeshi’s weight settled against his back and Takeshi’s hands, gentle again, slid up his chest.

"Better?" Takeshi murmured against his ear, husky.

"Mm. Yeah." Hayato sighed, finally able to think without a red haze around everything. "I guess the Tenth wouldn’t really like it if I just shot them."

Takeshi chuckled, nuzzling his neck. "Probably not. Though, give it another few days like this and you never know."

"I’d really rather not," Hayato said, dryly.

"Me either. Guess we’ll have to figure out something else."

Hayato snorted a little, relaxing into the support of Takeshi’s unshakeable optimism. "Guess we will."

"Okay, then." He could feel Takeshi’s lips curve against his skin. "First, though, we probably need pants."

Hayato laughed.

**End **


End file.
